


Bite-sized

by kihyunnied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate universe - Mafia, Battle Couple, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied Abortion, Implied Car Crash, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied Smut, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Werewolf Wonho, battle couple Kiho, but Im really deprived of kiho that i dont really care how cringy this is, eevee!wonho, hoseok got hurt :(, hybrid!kihyun, i actually cringed at myself, i'll add tags on the way, just kiho being lovey dovey and gross, kiho, pokemon trainer!kihyun, tooth-rooting fluff, werewolf!hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: Just bite-sized Kiho for your needs and because we’re all really deprived. Feel free to be inspired and write a full length version of these (make sure to link it to me so I can read them cause there’s never too much Kiho fanfics and I really wanna just curl up in a blanket burrito and read Kiho while listening to music and drinking tea)*The chapters in this story are in no way connected to each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will either be really short or medium sized..basically I'm just dumping my ideas on here because I'm too lazy and unmotivated to actually write a full length story about it (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff in the morning c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok calling Kihyun "Kiki" is my weakness. Imagine him actually calling him that irl...ya'll gonna see me crying.

     As he was brewing coffee for the morning, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulls him back against a broad and sturdy chest. “Kiki,” a low, hoarse whisper tickles against the skin of his neck and he shivers and giggles softly as Hoseok presses his nose into the crook of his neck. “Kiki,” he repeats, sounding so needy for love and affection that Kihyun turns around in his arms to cup his lover’s cheeks in his palms.

     “What do you want, baby?” he coos at Hoseok’s sleepy, morning face. Despite being muscular and broad built, Hoseok was just his soft baby bunny who craves affection and head pats.

     Hoseok puckers his lips, a playful glint shining in his eyes and Kihyun chuckles before leaning in and giving his lips a brief, chaste kiss. He wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck when he felt himself being lifted up on the marble counter.

     “Kiki,” Hoseok says again, sounding happier this time now that he’s got his daily morning kiss. Kihyun remembers the day when Hoseok wouldn’t stop pouting and fussing because he forgot to kiss him that day and it took thousands of tiny kisses to get him to stop sulking. It was adorable, really because even though Hoseok is seen as the most dominant one out of the two of them, he’s honestly just a huge softy out of bed.

     And Kihyun loves that so much about him.


	2. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg!kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love mpreg C:

     Kihyun lies on the hospital bed, feeling anxious and scared as he tries to focus on whatever variety show was playing on the television screen. He can’t even comprehend what was happening nor can he hear anything else as his mind floods with negative thoughts. Because what if the baby won’t make it? what if he won’t make it? what if they both won’t make it and Hoseok will be left alone? what if—

     “Kihyun,” and with just a soft whisper, Hoseok’s voice breaks through the thick wall of negativity. Kihyun looks at him and Hoseok can see the fear in his eyes. “Oh, baby,” he coos, moving from the couch to sit at the edge of the hospital bed, making sure not to tug on any tubes and wires. “Everything will be okay. The doctor said the baby is healthy,” he places a warm palm over Kihyun’s belly.

     “I know but, there’s also a chance that the surgery won’t go well,” Kihyun puts his hand on top of Hoseok’s and squeezes lightly. He was so, _so_ afraid because, during the hectic months of him being pregnant, he got restless and couldn’t sit still. So he walked around their house trying to clean even with the weight of the baby making his back hurt. Hoseok would scold over and over again to sit still and rest but Kihyun was just too stubborn. What if there were complications because he did everything but rest like the doctor told him to do so.

     “Hey hey, don’t say that—hey, look at me,” Hoseok gently caresses Kihyun’s cheek and plants a kiss on his button nose. “You and our baby boy will be alright and we’ll all go home as a family,”

     Kihyun nods at his words, tears brimming in his eyes and Hoseok coos before bringing him in for a hug.

     “D–Don’t leave, okay? Just stay here with me. If you need something, go call Hyungwon to get it. I–I can’t do this without you,” Kihyun sobs against the crook of Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok’s chest tightens. His baby was so afraid that his voice was shaking and all he wanted to do was hold him against his chest and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

     “I won’t leave you, Kiki. I’m not going anywhere,” Hoseok whispers, stroking Kihyun’s fluffy locks of hair. “What kind of father would I be if I leave my wife alone while he’s pregnant,”

     “Husband,” Kihyun corrects with a half chuckle half sniffle. He pulls away just slightly so he can see Hoseok’s face. “I’m your husband, idiot,”

     “Calling you my wife sounds cute, don’t you think?” Hoseok grins sheepishly and Kihyun laughs. That beautiful laugh he fell so in love with. To this day his lovestruck heart can’t help but race like the first time they kissed. “You’re such an idiot,” Kihyun says as Hoseok wipes away his tears with his sleeves.

     “You know, I still can’t believe we’re married and that we’re having a baby,” Hoseok admits, this whole thing still too perfect for him to believe it was real. “It felt like it was just yesterday that I accidentally mistook you for Minhyuk and slapped your ass. You were so offended and so adorable even when you kicked my balls,”

     Kihyun laughs at the memory. The way they met wasn’t all that romantic but it was a memory he’ll treasure for a lifetime. After that incident, he noticed Hoseok around the campus more often than not and despite claiming that Hoseok basically harassed him (not really, he’s just overreacting cause he’s never been butt slapped before) he can’t help but find him really attractive. But every time he tries to approach him and try to befriend him, Hoseok would back away and cover his crotch. In the end, their mutual friends pushed them together until it all worked out somehow. Then 12 years later, here they were expecting a handsome baby boy who they will love and treasure and protect for as long as they live.

     Hoseok still covers his crotch though. Poor bunny was traumatised. 


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun remembers the day he first saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok with red hair is doing stuff to me 〣( ºΔº )〣

     Kihyun remembered when he used to be alone. He remembered dreading the days where he has to get up for school only to sit alone in the cafeteria with no one to talk to. It was because he was a social outcast and probably because he pushed people away before even giving them a chance. He was just so afraid of getting hurt that he had completely shut himself away from society but there was someone who kept trying to break down the walls he built so high and so strong just to keep himself safe. That someone was Shin Hoseok. He was the tall, popular senior with broad muscles and bright red hair. He looked like a delinquent at first glance with his cartilage piercing and tattoos but he was an artist, a top student and the leader in the dance department. He was a ball of sunshine who enjoys socializing with various types of people. He basically knew everyone at school and he sure was very determined to make Kihyun his friend but Kihyun was stubborn and avoided him at all costs.

     Whenever that lock of fiery red hair was within his range, he would run away and hide but Hoseok always seemed to find him. He grew annoyed to the point of raising his voice and threatening to hit him but then Hoseok flinched and backed away and in his eyes was the saddest thing Kihyun has ever seen—Hoseok looked like a puppy denied of a treat. Kihyun felt guilty because here he was complaining that he had no friends and when someone was actually trying hard to keep him company he’d push them away.

     Kihyun then decided to consider it. He allowed Hoseok to break open his walls and sit beside him in solitude. Surprisingly, Hoseok wasn’t as obnoxiously loud as he thought he would be considering the fact that he was always so playful and hyper when around his usual group of friends. Come to think of it, did Hoseok just ditch his group of friends to come and sit here with him? “I know you wouldn’t like it if I brought my friends,” Hoseok had told him. “They’re really loud and they might scare you off.”

     But slowly, one by one, Hoseok introduced his friends to him and they were gentle because Hoseok told them to be. And after awhile, Kihyun was now a part of Hoseok’s little group of friends. And slowly, he starts to open up, starts to grow a little more outgoing and it was all thanks to Hoseok who brought down his walls and pulled him out of his comfort zone.

     After years of being friends, they soon realized that maybe they didn’t want to be friends anymore—they wanted to be something more, something where a kiss on the cheek and a nibble on the bottom lip means something powerful. That’s when they started dating.

     Now he sits here on a circular sofa at a club with drinks and side dishes on a roundtable in front of him. Hoseok’s arm around his shoulder while Kihyun’s arm was draped over his belly. Minhyuk had invited all of them out since it was the weekends and University was really close to killing all of them in the second semester.

     Hoseok was down to his third bottle yet he was still sober but Minhyuk was already long drunk as he aggressively cuddles Jooheon who was trying not to spill the drink in his hands. Changkyun and Hyungwon looked too deep in conversation and Hyunwoo was passed out somewhere on the dance floor after being dragged out by a couple of students from his algebra class. Kihyun didn’t drink much, he knew he’s going to have to drive everyone home like the mom he claimed he was.

     Taking his eyes off his friends, he looked up at Hoseok to watch him gulp down a bottle, his adam's apple bobbing up with every swallow and Kihyun couldn’t help but think how beautiful this man looked with his pale skin and eye-catching red hair that he still kept even after all those years. Their relationship was like any other. It had its ups and downs and sometimes they fight but they always found a way to make everything okay again.

     Hoseok must’ve felt his gaze on him because he transferred his bottle to the hand around his shoulders and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and Kihyun found himself getting lost in those alluring orbs that was always filled with so much love and passion. Hoseok leans a little closer and knocked their foreheads together, making Kihyun giggle.

     It was amazing how lovestruck they were. Never in his life would he thought that someone would love him this much that even in silence, they can understand each other, able to communicate without so much of an utter. Maybe it was the fact that Hoseok knows him so well that Kihyun can simply just breath and he’d be telling Hoseok a whole story.

     Hoseok reaches up to caress his cheek gently, his thumb brushing over the skin under his eyes and Kihyun felt himself blush because he knows what will happen next so he flutters his eyes closed and parts his lips and melts when Hoseok’s lips found his. He can taste the bitter flavor of the alcohol and he scrunches up his nose but that flavor vanished instantly as the saccharine taste of Hoseok bursts in his mouth in and melts on the tip of his tongue like honey dripping down his throat.

     As they kiss, slow and chaste but so passionate and loving, Kihyun’s hand snaked up to hold Hoseok’s that was still cupping his cheek. Everything around them was suddenly quiet as the sound of his own heartbeat amplifies when Hoseok kisses him more and more, pouring every ounce of love he has for his Kihyun in this one kiss because no matter how much he tries, a simple I love you will never be enough to cover up just how much he feels. It was more than a silly crush and it was far stronger than love itself. He’s not sure what it is yet but he’s sure that he wants to be with Kihyun forever and maybe in time, they’ll find out together.

     Hoseok pulls away when the lack of air was clawing at his lungs. They keep their faces close, foreheads touching with no intention to pull away. Kihyun looks beautiful with his eyes unfocused and lips glistening with saliva.

     And Kihyun watches as Hoseok takes his hand and lead it to his broad chest, placing his palm in the middle a little to his left where the beat of his heart was far louder than the music booming around them. “I love you,” Hoseok whispers, his words only for Kihyun to hear, and he leans again to plant a small peck on the bridge of Kihyun’s nose. “One day I’ll find the words that are far stronger than I love you,” he says and Kihyun’s heart skips a tiny beat.

     “You’re so cheesy,” he laughs gently and it makes the butterflies in Hoseok’s belly flutter with so much affection that it tickles. “But I love you too,” and Hoseok watches with adoration when Kihyun take his hand and places it over his heart and then Kihyun smiles that beautiful smile of his that Hoseok fell so in love with.

     He may not know those words now but one day he’s positive, he’ll be able to say those words clear and genuine because those words will make Kihyun his forever till death parts them.


	4. A Future With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS (PLS READ): mpreg!kihyun, mentions of sexual abuse/forced abortion, brothels**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK PLEASE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too long for the idea of this story .-. but does this even count as a "story" considering that there's rarely any dialogue? idk...anyway enjoy and read the warning!! (＃`Д´) I don't wanna deal with people who said I offended them when I clearly said read at your own risk (ﾉД`)

     Hoseok took it quite a surprise when Minhyuk dropped by his house this morning only to force a hybrid cat upon him. “He’s homeless and he hates me,” Minhyuk had told him and then proceeds to roll up his sleeves where claw and bite marks marred his skin. Even though the hybrid cat looked so innocent and pure, despite using Minhyuk as his scratching post, Hoseok swears the hybrid hates his guts but he’ll be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about hybrids. Finding hybrids out in the street is a rare thing. They’re usually found in hybrid brothels and breeding farms and occasionally the mansions of the rich and wealthy.

     So Hoseok took the little guy in who was wearing an oversized ragged shirt with holes everywhere. He had a pastel pink collar around his neck with the name “Muffin” engraved in cursive on the shiny bell. The hybrid hisses and backs away every time Hoseok tries to call him Muffin. Judging by this, Hoseok can only assume that Muffin once belonged to someone and that he did not like to be called by that name so Hoseok refrained from calling him that.

     The hybrid didn’t talk much and wouldn't eat much either. He would just curl himself into a ball in a corner and sob softly. Hoseok saw how broken he was and he wanted to fix him but how can he when the hybrid keeps being hostile when he tries to approach him.

     But then one night on a terrible thunderstorm, the hybrid finally crawls up to Hoseok cautiously. He had tears in his eyes, his ears flat against the crown of his head with his tail trembling between his legs. Hoseok opens his arms and very slowly, very _very slowly_ , the hybrid crawls on his lap and lets Hoseok hug him. Maybe he just wanted refugee from the terrifying booms of thunder outside but after that night, the hybrid started trying giving Hoseok a chance. He still won’t let Hoseok touch him and check him if he had any wounds though, but Hoseok’s patient and won’t do anything that’ll make the hybrid turn hostile towards him again.

     “Kihyun…” the hybrid had muttered one day while they were sitting on the couch with a clear distance between them. Hoseok questioned it at first but the hybrid looks at him, urging him and that’s when Hoseok understood. “Your name is Kihyun?” the hybrid nods slowly. Hoseok was quite surprised because the hybrid never talked to him and after months of coaxing maybe it finally worked? Also, his voice was just so beautiful that Hoseok wanted to hear more but he refused to force Kihyun and instead remained patient like he’s been doing for the past months they’ve been living together.

     More time passes and Kihyun finally lets Hoseok check him for wounds. Hoseok started off by taking off Kihyun’s clothes and maneuvering him into the bathtub where he fills it with lukewarm water. Kihyun hissed, winced and whimpered with every move. His body was covered in scars and bruises but fortunately, most of the wounds were already healing.

     “Who did this to you?” he had asked and Kihyun stared down at the water gently caressing his body before looking at Hoseok straight in the eyes and answering; “Your people.” It had hurt Hoseok when he said that. Personally, Hoseok was against the law of legal abuse towards hybrids. He hated the fact that hybrids are captured and forced into brothels and breeding farms before being sold just to be sexually abused over and over again until death frees them from their restriction. Kihyun’s body was thin and small and he looked like he could fit in the tiniest of places. Hoseok felt sorry for him but he was also proud of him. Not only did Kihyun escape from a brothel but he was also willing to let Hoseok show him that not all humans are bad.

     One night Kihyun decides to sleep on Hoseok bed this time around. Usually, he’d curl himself into a ball behind the couch, refusing any blankets or pillows from Hoseok but it was a particularly cold night and Hoseok’s bed looked so warm and inviting. They didn’t go straight to sleep though. They laid down facing each other with another clear distance between them.

     “Human’s are scary…” Kihyun muttered as he hugs a pillow. He looked so fragile and extra tiny in Hoseok’s shirt. Most of Hoseok's clothes are extra large so when Kihyun wears them they’re more like a dress than a shirt which Hoseok finds absolutely adorable but he won’t admit that out loud.

     “Am I scary, Kihyun?” Hoseok asked and Kihyun looks at him from under his bangs. He shrugged his shoulders and cautiously snaked a hand towards him, poking Hoseok in the arm. “You haven’t hurt me yet…but you’re big and you look like you can hurt me,”

     “Oh, Kihyun,” Hoseok cooed, feeling hurt from what Kihyun had said. Sure he’s muscular and broad but that doesn’t mean he’ll hurt someone who is obviously traumatized. “I’ll never hurt you, I promise,” he said in the most sincere voice he can muster. “Actually,” he continued and sat up, his action startling Kihyun a little, and lifted his shirt over his head to show the scratch marks on his torso and arms. “You’ve been the one hurting me,” he chuckled, not meaning for it to sound so accusing but Kihyun took it wrong because he whimpers and sat up as well and stared at the slowly healing wounds on Hoseok’s body.

     “I–I’m sorry,” Kihyun whimpered. “I’m sorry…I–I’ll fix it!” and then he’s crawling towards Hoseok and positioning himself between his legs and to Hoseok surprized, Kihyun sticks out his small tongue and very gently starts to lick across the wounds. He forgot Kihyun was still part cat so this action was kind of normal but Kihyun was also part human so this made Hoseok feel strange but in a somewhat good way? He can’t understand it but he knows for sure that there was a growing urge to cup Kihyun’s face and kiss him.

     “Kihyun, it’s okay,” Hoseok said and gently pushes Kihyun away. “You don’t have to do that,” he smiled and patted Kihyun on the head, between his cat ears. Kihyun flinched at first but then he starts purring and leaning up against Hoseok’s large palm. Hoseok’s heart made a silly little backflip at how cute Kihyun was and before he knew it, his hand was cupping his cheek and Kihyun was looking at him with big, doe eyes.

     “Kihyun, can I…” he swallowed hard as Kihyun continues to stare at him. “Can I kiss you?” Kihyun gasped softly, pulling away from Hoseok’s palm. Hoseok thought he had breached an unspoken rule between them and maybe even destroyed the chance to get Kihyun to trust him.

     But then Kihyun took Hoseok’s palm and placed it back on his cheek. “O–Okay,” he said, leaning against the palm because it’s warm and unlike the other hands that have touched him, this one didn’t hurt.

     Very slowly, Hoseok leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kihyun stiffened at first and refused to part his lips but Hoseok gave him time until he felt comfortable enough to relax and allow Hoseok to snake his tongue in. Kihyun thought it felt amazing how a kiss can make his heart race, how Hoseok’s lips against his can make the butterflies in his belly flutter so childishly innocent. He’s never felt like this before and honestly, it scared him so much more than ever but Hoseok was so gentle and he treated him like he was the most fragile being ever. So Kihyun decided to open his gates for him, just a bit, but that doesn’t stop him from still being so terrified but maybe in time, Hoseok will be able to help him and pull him out of this traumatic state he suffers in.

     When Hoseok pulls away, Kihyun found himself wanting more. He’s never been kissed like this before. Hoseok’s kiss was soft and it didn’t hurt nor did it make his lips bleed. “It f–felt weird,” he said as he touched his lips where it was still warm from the kiss. “I–I like it,” he admitted and Hoseok was so happy because he thought he’d be too much. Maybe this was a breach in their relationship but at this point, he doesn’t know if he can care because, the noise racing in his chest, a little to the left, was too loud for him to think what was right. But if Kihyun was opening up to him then doesn’t that mean what he was doing is right?

     After that kiss, everything seemed to change between them. Kihyun started to demand head pats by gently pawing at Hoseok’s arm and bowing his head. Hoseok, of course, couldn’t say ‘no’ to him also because when he gives Kihyun a head pat, he is rewarded with the most adorable purr he’s ever heard.

     While they were sitting on the couch, simply basking in each other’s presence, Kihyun starts to tell his story—something Hoseok had waited long enough to hear and understand because if he knows Kihyun’s story then maybe it’ll be easier for him to help him.

     Kihyun sat on the other end of the couch while hugging a pillow tightly as he reveals his whole life. Hoseok listened intently and nodded in understanding every time and his heart would clench whenever Kihyun would pause to hold back his tears but in the end his emotions, his frustrations, everything that hurts just poured out in long rivers of tears. His whole body shook from every sob that wrecked his small body. Hoseok opened his arms and lets Kihyun be the one to come to him instead and so Kihyun did. He threw aside the pillow and jumps in Hoseok’s arms that wrapped so gently yet strongly around his broken self. It was as if Hoseok was holding his broken pieces, trying so hard to put him back together again.

     “Shh, it’s okay,” Hoseok cooed in his ear whilst stroking his locks. “No one will hurt you anymore, I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Hoseok learned that Kihyun was born in a breeding farm and that he had dozens of brothers and sisters from the same litter but they were all separated, shipped to different parts of the country and sold. He learned that Kihyun was bought dozens of times before his last master dumped him in a hybrid brothel where he was forced to serve customers. Hoseok also learned that male hybrids were capable of carrying children when mating during their heat. He learned that Kihyun’s been pregnant more than once before due to the fact that he served customers during his heat but the brothel refused to allow him to keep his kitten and forced him to abort them. Kihyun said he bled for weeks. He said the abortion method they used wasn’t even safe, that they just gave him pills to drink to kill his kittens.

     “I–It hurt so much,” Kihyun sobbed against the crook of Hoseok’s neck, curling against him further as much as he can. Kihyun said he decided to finally escape after his second abortion. He said his last customer accidentally left the door open and because of his small size, he was able to sneak out. But it was cold outside and he was starving so he sought shelter in an alley where he curled himself in a ball under a box. He said a guy named Minhyuk found him. He said he was so scared because Minhyuk was too loud. Hoseok found it quite funny because Minhyuk is never quiet.

     “Minhyuk’s a good friend. He’s against brothels and breeding farms too. You should know that he just wanted to help you,” Hoseok told him as he wiped the tears from Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun nodded in understanding before snuggling a little closer to Hoseok and Hoseok held him tighter as if he never wanted to let him go as if Kihyun will break further than he already was if he did.

     Hoseok thought he’d be able to help Kihyun more now but then Kihyun’s heat came and he’s never been so scared of approaching him. Kihyun was crying and restlessly kicking the sheets off the bed as he complains how hot it was. He doesn’t know how to help because he can’t just touch Kihyun like that not when he’s still traumatized but he can’t sit still and watch Kihyun in pain.

     “Kihyun,” he called his name. “Kihyun, tell me what to do…please, I want to help you,” and very gently he pats Kihyun on the head and that was kind of enough for him to stop kicking about and look at Hoseok in the eyes.

     “I–I don’t want to,” Kihyun whimpers. “Y–You’ll hurt me like they did!” and then he starts to sob. “Y–You’ll get me pregnant and then you’ll t–take my kittens away!…you’ll make me kill them…” Hoseok felt like crying just hearing Kihyun say that to him. He understands his fears but he’ll never do that. He promised he’ll never hurt Kihyun and he intended to never break that promise.

     “Kihyun, you know I will never do that,” Hoseok said desperately. What if he got Kihyun pregnant? Was it okay to? Will he be able to take care of tiny hybrids running around the house? Actually, the thought of Kihyun with kittens made him a little warm inside. “Please Kihyun, let me help you. I promise I won’t hurt you,”

     Kihyun looked at him, debating whether to suffer through his heat or let Hoseok mate with him. “P–Please don’t hurt me then,” he said and hesitantly sat up to wrap his arms around Hoseok’s neck, making his decision. “I–I want to trust you so please?” he whimpered. “Don’t hurt me like they did,” and Hoseok hugged him back, nodding as he climbed on the bed with Kihyun clinging to him. “I would never hurt you, Kihyunnie.”

     They had the lights off with the moon shining on them through the curtains. Kihyun was on his back, free off clothes and Hoseok was positioned between his legs, his clothes disposed of as well. Despite all those scars, Kihyun was the most ethereal being Hoseok has ever laid eyes on. “You’re so beautiful,” Hoseok said as he planted soft kisses against Kihyun’s inner thighs to coax him into relaxing because he was trembling so badly. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” Hoseok whispered as he entered Kihyun slowly. Kihyun cried that night and they had to stop a couple of times whenever Hoseok’s face was obscured by the faces of the men that once hurt Kihyun but Hoseok’s voice always broke through those illusions. The night they mated felt long and painful but there was also pleasure by the end of it all when the fears vanished and Kihyun starts to moan Hoseok’s name as he kissed him deeply and passionately.

     The morning after, Kihyun woke up feeling a lot better. He felt a little sticky but other than that, nothing hurt. He looked over at Hoseok who was still fast asleep and Kihyun realized how handsome he was. Maybe not all humans are bad after all.

     Last night, Hoseok took care of him so well even when Kihyun accidentally scratched him a couple of times, Hoseok never once hurt him intentionally. Throughout these months, Hoseok showed him that being kissed, being held and being touched wasn’t painful. That they actually felt assuring. Maybe Kihyun was just used to the idea that kisses burned and hands would leave bruises that he was so afraid of being near Hoseok.

     It took a month for Kihyun to find out he was pregnant. He avoided Hoseok in fear of being forced into abortion again. But Hoseok found out easily. “Kihyunnie,” he called as he sat next to him on the couch. “Can I see?” he tried. Kihyun had curled himself into a blanket, refusing for Hoseok to see his belly despite it being his kittens too, well hybrid kittens.

     “C–Can I keep them?” Kihyun had asked him. “I–I want to keep them this time,” Hoseok found it sad that Kihyun asked for permission to keep his kittens. “Kihyun, of course, you can keep them,” he sighs, eyes softening. “They’re mine too right?”

     Kihyun looked at him and considered it before nodding. He was right though. After that night, these kittens were Hoseok’s too. Slowly he uncurls himself and shows the tiny bump that was his belly then he crawls to sit on Hoseok’s lap, finally allowing him to place his palm on him. Knowing that he may have kids of his own soon made Hoseok feel a burst of warmth inside.

     Taking care of Kihyun during his pregnancy was a bit tough since Hoseok has never taken care of anyone pregnant before but Kihyun had led him slowly and told him what he needed, what food he craved for and when and where it started to hurt. Hoseok would gently massage his lower back and hold his hand when he goes into labor. He was there by Kihyun’s side through it all, he never once left. Even when Kihyun needed to shower, Hoseok would be sitting on the bathroom tiles next to the bathtub. Kihyun didn’t feel uncomfortable. Instead, he felt safer with Hoseok guarding him, looking out for him.

     The time came when Kihyun’s water broke and he was rushed to the hospital. Since Kihyun was a male, the doctors had to perform a C-section surgery. Hoseok was terrified, Kihyun was too but they both trusted in each other. “H–Hoseok, you’ll be here when I wake up right? Y–You won’t abandon me, right?” Kihyun cried as he refused to let go of Hoseok. “Yes, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whispered and hugged him tightly. “I won’t leave, I promise,” It was painful when they broke away from the hug and Hoseok watched as the nurses wheeled Kihyun away. It was Kihyun’s first time to be apart from Hoseok and that scared him. It felt hours as Hoseok waits in the waiting room, praying and praying that Kihyun will be alright and that their sons will be healthy. Sons. Kihyun was having twins and Hoseok couldn’t have been happier when he found out.

     When Kihyun woke up he was in a hospital bed. The sunlight made the room really bright and it took time for his tired eyes to adjust to his surroundings. When his eyes finally focused, there beside him was Hoseok cradling two boys in each arm. “You’re awake,” and very gently Hoseok lets him hold them. Kihyun held them close, held them really close as tears blurred his vision. Finally, he gets to see his kittens. Both of his sons had ears and a tail just like him but he can clearly see that one of them resembled Hoseok more than the other and he couldn’t help but smile.

     Hoseok wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “They look like you,” he mused as Kihyun leaned against him. “Hoseok?” he called and the older man hummed in question.

     “I love you,” he confessed. He’s not so sure where he got this confidence from but there was something so different about Hoseok. Hoseok was the only person who never hurt him, who kept all of his promise and the only one who gave him hope and taught him to trust again. Hoseok showed him that there was more to life than the pain he experienced in the past. Hoseok showed him a new life and taught him how to smile again. Hoseok was speechless at first but then he’s pulling Kihyun in for a long, passionate kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered and Kihyun couldn’t help but nuzzle his neck and lick across his jawline as a sign of affection.

     Two years had gone past and they were now married while happily raising their hybrid sons. Kihyun swore he’ll give his sons only the best and will never allow them to experience what he had gone through. Maybe his sons were the first two hybrids to be born out of a breeding farm but he didn’t think too much about that because all he cared about was giving it all his best for the family he never knew he would have.

     Kihyun stands in the kitchen, a spatula in his hand while he makes pancakes. His sons love pancakes especially if they’re completely coated in syrup. Kihyun’s twins were named Jooheon and Changkyun. Jooheon was a little older and he was the hyper one; always yelling and climbing Hoseok and pulling at his hair while Changkyun was the quiet, well-behaved kitten who hides behind Kihyun’s leg.

     Deep in his thoughts, Kihyun almost missed the arms that wrapped around his waist and the lips that pressed themselves on his nape. With a delightful giggle, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck. “Goodmorning,” Kihyun purrs sweetly into Hoseok’s ear as he nips the soft skin of his earlobe, his tail coiling around Hoseok’s leg. “Morning, baby. Are those pancakes?” Hoseok responds, a light chuckle bubbling from his chest as he slaps a playful hand down Kihyun’s ass.

     “Yeah, the kids begged me last night to make pancakes for breakfast,” Kihyun was raking his fingers through his husband’s tousled locks when, speak of the devil, they hear the soft padding of footsteps entering the kitchen.

     “Daddy!” a loud screech breaks the gentle silence in the apartment as Jooheon tackles Hoseok’s leg. “Playtime!” he insists and Hoseok bites back the urge to let out a scream when Jooheon’s still developing feline fangs sinks into his skin. They still hurt despite not fully developed yet.

     Kihyun pulls away from Hoseok so he can crouch down and pick Changkyun up who was still sleepy from the way he sways a little. Jooheon must’ve forced him out of the bed. “You hungry, baby?” Kihyun nuzzles Changkyun’s cheek and the kitten purrs from his father’s affection before nodding. Changkyun doesn’t talk much and prefers to use actions to show what he wanted.

     Kihyun turns back to Hoseok who had Jooheon perched on his hip, pinching his cheek as a revenge for biting him earlier. He couldn’t help but laugh and this caught their attention as they turn to look at him. Hoseok raises an eyebrow with amusement as he pulls Kihyun in his arm and then he leans down to kiss the tip of Changkyun’s nose who purred again, pawing at his chest “Daddy,” Changkyun reaches for him, his voice soft as ever and Hoseok’s heart swells—Changkyun was too adorable.

     With his other arm, he perched Changkyun on his other hip and Jooheon immediately started pulling at his ears. Changkyun whined as he hid his face in the crook of his father’s neck. Jooheon likes to tug on Changkyun’s feline appendages and it’s usually the root of Changkyun's tears.

     Kihyun steps back a little, admiring Hoseok carrying both their sons and giving them such fond eyes that carry adoration for both of them. “What is it?” Hoseok asks him, tilting his head to the side when he noticed his lover staring at them.

     “Nothing, I’m just happy,” Kihyun admits and he really was happy. Years ago he was suffering from the excruciating nightmares that were his past but now here he was completely content with a loving husband, the same man who saved him from said nightmares, and two healthy hybrid boys who he treasures just as much as Hoseok.

     Sure he still gets scared when someone other than Hoseok tries to talk to him and sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night in tears but they quickly dissolve when Hoseok pulls him in his arms and tucks him under his chin, whispering soft nothings in his ears as he stroke his hair.

     Kihyun will never forget the wonderful things Hoseok has done for him and he hopes their family will have a really bright future ahead of them, but he knows any future with Hoseok and their children is bright enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg!+hybrid!kihyun is a favourite tbh (・∀・)


	5. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter fluff because it's December

     The snowflakes fall as Kihyun stands outside his university entrance. It was freezing cold and he regrets not bringing that jacket he had in his hands earlier this morning. The buses stopped running due to the recent construction and Kihyun was too cold to walk all the way home despite it being just a couple blocks away. So he had called his boyfriend to come and pick him up. 

     Hoseok was a little older than him and was already working for a music company. He was always so busy with a hectic schedule and sometimes Kihyun feels guilty for always asking to be picked up or dropped off somewhere. Maybe he was taking advantage of the fact that Hoseok had a driver’s license but every time he apologized to him Hoseok would always shut him up with a chaste kiss and tell him it was alright. 

     Hoseok arrived just in time because the snowfall was getting harsher and Kihyun was practically covered in the white dust that fell from the sky. “My baby,” Hoseok coos when he saw his young lover’s state. He immediately took off his cardigan and wraps it around Kihyun’s shoulders before pulling him into his arms. “I told you to bring an extra jacket, you idiot,” Hoseok scolds and Kihyun grins sheepishly as he snuggles against the older man for more warmth. The perks of having a broader boyfriend were that his small body can fit perfectly in those muscular arms. 

     “Can we go to a cafe?” Kihyun asks, wriggling in Hoseok’s arms in an attempt to look cute which was Hoseok’s weakness in every way. “Of course, baby,” Hoseok chuckles and leans in to peck his lips briefly before leading him to the car after dusting off the snow in his hair and shoulders.

     After they ordered their drinks, Kihyun snuggled against Hoseok’s side again for the mere purpose of warming up but maybe also because he felt bad for having to call his boyfriend yet again to pick him up when he knows he’s been so busy with his music projects for the company. 

     “Hoseok, are you mad at me?” he asks and it took Hoseok by surprise as he turned to him so quick that Kihyun almost fell off the couch. “Why would I be mad at you?” Hoseok questions, wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest. “I’ve been making you drive me almost everywhere these past few weeks and because of that, you haven’t gotten any work done,” Kihyun’s shoulders sagged. 

     “Idiot,” Hoseok chuckles as he sighs in relief. For a moment there he thought Kihyun’s mind was worrying about something big. “You will never be a bother to me, Kihyun and I’ve got lots of work done,” gently, he cups Kihyun’s cheek and captures his lips in a deep and passionate kiss but he pulled away a little too soon and this had Kihyun whining as he chased after his lips.

     “I promise when I get a driver’s license, I’ll drive you wherever you want to go,” Kihyun promises before pulling Hoseok back down for that long kiss he wanted, making Hoseok smile against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe it's already December?...I'm still trying to process 2016 but okay (°△°)


	6. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokemon trainer!kihyun with his eevee!wonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has no one ever thought of a monsta x and Pokemon crossover?? because that would be so cute!! Wonho's def an eevee because of [this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cpy7DRHXEAA3--O.jpg) [this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cpy7DCyXEAAlDvJ.jpg) [this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7tIzKMXQAAC5mr.jpg) [this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOXUo_aUQAAonq_.jpg) and [this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/930453139039322112/uNQ5ekTY.jpg) ANDDD because of [this!!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/77/71/1177719ca0ff3290a5229c17946b123d.jpg)

     Kihyun never really cared what Pokemon he wanted to catch—he would simply engage in a battle with a wild Pokemon and catch them when they're weakened but he never had a preference because he sees all Pokemon the same no matter the type or species. But he does have a favorite. He has this one Pokemon that he caught on his first day of being a trainer and that Pokemon has been winning battles with him ever since. That Pokemon was an Eevee named Hoseok and he hates getting inside his pokeball more than anything to the extent of even trying to break the pokeball itself while complaining to Kihyun how it’s cramped inside. Kihyun doesn’t understand the concept of pokeballs but after seeing Hoseok hiss so distastefully at the red and white mechanical ball, he never bothered to try and get him inside. 

     Hoseok would sometimes switch from his full Pokemon form to his semi-Pokemon form where he looked more human but his Eevee appendages would still be on full display. 

     “Hoseok, wanna go battle a gym?” Kihyun asks from where he’s lying on the bed while Hoseok sits on the floor, head on the edge of the bed and receiving head scratches from his trainer. 

     “I’m too tired,” Hoseok lets out a yawn, his long brown ears stretching back. They just got back home from training and Hoseok learned quite a number of new moves that Kihyun was hoping to try out but it looks like his Eevee is too worn out from their rigorous training. Maybe the gym battle can wait. He didn’t want Hoseok to stress himself out. Last time he did that was when Kihyun pressured him on five gym battles in a row and Hoseok eventually stopped responding to his calls during a battle. It was their first weeks together as Pokemon and trainer and they didn’t get along well at first but after hardships together, they slowly start to understand each other more and be considerate of each other’s feelings. At this point, their bond was far stronger than before and nothing can ever change that.

     As Kihyun’s fingers raked through the fur of Hoseok’s brown ears, he wondered what Hoseok’s future will be—what his evolution will be and if he’ll be the same Hoseok he loved if he ever decided to evolve. An Eevee has multiple evolutions and Kihyun would love to have anyone of them on his team but if it meant losing Hoseok who he was now on the inside then maybe he doesn’t want that. But he couldn’t help but ask. “Hoseok, have you ever thought of evolving soon?” the topic of evolution seemed to have perked Hoseok’s interest as he sits up and pulls away from Kihyun.

     “Do you want me to evolve?” he asks his trainer. Frankly, he’s never thought too much about evolving. He knew he had multiple paths to choose from but he never thought of it that much since he wasn’t sure if Kihyun wanted him to evolve. Usually, trainers would just evolve their Pokemons without asking them—simply poking an evolution stone against them but he guessed Kihyun wasn’t like that since he’s asking. 

     “I won’t force you if you don’t want to but if you do,” Kihyun sits up and pats the space in front of him and Hoseok climbs up on the mattress to sit with his trainer. “Then I want you to know it’s your decision to choose,” gently, Kihyun strokes Hoseok’s cheeks. In his semi-Pokemon form, Hoseok was much, much taller compared to his full-Pokemon form that only reached a height of 30.5 centimeters. 

     “You’re scared, Kihyun,” Hoseok says, leaning into the palm and giving it a small lick before leaning closer and pushing Kihyun down on the mattress with him hovering on top. He can sense the fear in Kihyun’s tone, in his words and in his eyes that he found so beautiful. “Why are you scared?”

     Kihyun didn’t try to deny his fear because he knew he can never lie to Hoseok. “What happens if you evolve and you change?” he asks, a small tremble in his voice. “Of course I’ll change,” Hoseok furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “If I evolve, my physical appearance will change,” 

     Kihyun shook his head and reaches up to pull Hoseok down on him, his broad physique weighing down his smaller size. “If you evolve…will I lose you? I mean…you, Hoseok,” he doesn’t really know how to put it into words but he’s scared that Hoseok will change, that the bond they worked so hard to keep strong will change and that the person who Hoseok is now will be gone if he evolved.

     “Oh, Kihyun,” Hoseok’s eyes soften as he nuzzles his nose against Kihyun’s cheek, something he does out of affection and comfort. “Me evolving means my stats and appearance will change but I’ll always love you,” he scoops the human into his arms and hugs him tight. “And to answer your question before, I don’t think I want to evolve yet. I want to be an Eevee a little longer,” 

     “Alright, if that is what you want,” Kihyun smiles and continues to rake his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, feeling him purr against his neck.

     They have many more years and journeys lying ahead of them. There was no rush and no pressure to make such decisions yet but if ever in the future, Hoseok decides he doesn’t want to be an Eevee anymore—maybe he wants to be an Umbreon or an Espeon or maybe even a Sylveon, which is likely considering how much he loves Kihyun (Eevees evolve into a Sylveon out of love for their trainers), Kihyun knows that no matter what type Hoseok evolves in, he’ll still choose him.


	7. Under All That Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's a soft bunny under those muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) I'm on team top!wonho but I really like it when top!wonho gets all soft because he's scared of so many things and Kihyun has to hold him without being crushed under all that muscle <3

     Hoseok was always the one protecting Kihyun. He’s always the one getting in between Kihyun and his problems, always the one to wrap his arms around Kihyun, always the one to wipe his tears away, always the one to catch him when he falls. That was the type of man Hoseok was—he was Kihyun’s knight, his protector. 

     But there were times, rare times when that broad shining armor shatters and Hoseok falls. You’d think no one will catch him but Kihyun will. He’ll collect all the broken parts and piece him back together because under all that shining armor was the bunny he learned to love and appreciate. 

     Hoseok was afraid of a lot of things. He’s afraid of heights, balloons, bugs, loud noises and thunderstorms. So when one night the clouds decide to brew up an especially terrifying round of thunder, Kihyun found himself under the covers with Hoseok trembling in his arms. Such a muscular man trying to be as small as possible in the arms of someone smaller, Kihyun found it absolutely adorable and he couldn’t help but plant kisses all over Hoseok’s face as he whispers soft nothings in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 4 chapter updates today (─‿‿─) I may not update on a regular basis but when I do, I drop a lot of chapters (◕‿◕)♡
> 
> also i'm working on a kiho+changkyun fanfic but it's being proofread still so i can't post it yet ( ╥ω╥ ) I work on multiple stories at once which is great most of the time (in my case that is)
> 
> That's all from me for today until my next update! Please leave comments because they keep me motivated and happy and it reassures me that people actually like my writing (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	8. Always Mine Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiho are married and they're being cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile ;-; I spent the holidays with family members...anyways, enjoy ;D

     It’s been 10 years since they got married and their love for one another just keeps growing and growing endlessly. Hoseok didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much that just seeing them doing absolutely nothing can leave you so infatuated, so lovestruck.

     Kihyun can just sit there and breathe, do nothing and Hoseok would fall in love all over again. He loves him so much that every second without him makes him a little sad. But then he comes home to a happy Kihyun who runs up to him and jumps in his arms so Hoseok can defy him of gravity and spin him around. Kihyun would kiss him over and over again, tell him how much he had missed him despite only being gone for work for a few hours but Hoseok understands—he too has missed his Kihyunnie every moment he is away from him.

     Kihyun would then cook him something he would call a feast that includes two packs of his favorite ramen. Kihyun cooks the best ramen and he’d be lying if he said that wasn't one of the many reasons why he married him. Kihyun just seems to know what he likes, what flavor would satisfy his taste buds. It was as if Kihyun had read him dozens of times to the point of memorizing each and every word.

     After eating, they would cuddle on the couch with a variety show playing but the digital voices fell on deaf ears as Hoseok softly kisses down Kihyun’s neck. It was just innocent, chaste nibbles along the pale skin of Kihyun’s clavicles. Soon enough they would find themselves in their shared bedroom with the light turned off as they fall into each other’s arms on the bed. The only light was from the moonlight pouring through the windows from the curtains opened ajar.

     Hoseok would make sweet and gentle love to Kihyun under the light of the moon. He’d be oh so gentle as if Kihyun was made of glass, he would handle him with so much care and love that there was no pain involved—just pure, wanted pleasure that sends sparks through their veins, igniting every little cell in their body.

     And then they fall in each other’s arms again, completely content and drowning in pure bliss as they kiss each other deeply. And they’d stare into each other’s eyes as if nothing else existed except the person they were with right at this moment. Then Hoseok would pull Kihyun in his arms and hold him close and then they’ll talk about nothing and anything.

     “Babe, I’m hungry,” Hoseok would say and Kihyun would roll his eyes and laugh because of course, he’s hungry. Hoseok is always hungry.  
“You had two packets of ramen for dinner, and you’re still hungry?” Kihyun emphasizes, gently pinching Hoseok’s cheeks and cooing at how adorable he is. “I used up all my energy making love to you just now!” the older man complains, feeling satisfied when he sees Kihyun’s cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. “You’re an idiot,” Kihyun said as he buried his face in Hoseok’s chest to hide how red he was.

     “I’m your idiot though,” Hoseok says, lifting his left hand to show his wedding ring. “And you're my idiot too,” and then he grabs Kihyun’s left to show a matching ring. He remembered the day he slipped this on his finger. It was the day he claimed Kihyun as his forever.  
“You’ll always be mine like I’ll always be yours,” Kihyun says softly, gently running a finger down Hoseok’s cheek before leaning to nuzzle him. “When did you get do cheesy, hm?” Hoseok chuckles. “Last time I remember that was my role in this relationship,”

     “I was inspired by you, silly” Kihyun grinned teasingly and Hoseok couldn’t help but pull him against him tighter to kiss the breath out of him. He felt absolutely lucky to have Kihyun in his life.


	9. When Bad Boys Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badboy!Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the concept of everything being dead to Hoseok except Kihyun (:

     Hoseok was lethal. He was fearless, fierce and merciless in battle—a gun on each hand and a knife in his back pocket. Bright vermillion locks, tattoos littering his pale white skin and a piercing glare radiating from his dark eyes that can make any man turn around and run with their tails between their legs. He was deemed a scary man anywhere in the underground world of gunfights and organized crime. Some people would pay millions just to have him on their team but he works alone. He takes the highest bidder and works for them for one mission, killing anyone he’s told to kill without any questions, but he has one requirement other than money—he’s the boss. Sure, he’ll kill whoever you ask him to but he will not serve as a personal butler to anyone nor will he bow and kneel.

     He doesn’t talk much, only talked when approached by a somewhat high ranked member of some group (though he sees everyone of a lower ranking than him). He’s more of a man of action, a silent killer if you will. He would go around with a target set in mind and he won’t stop until that target is killed. He kills in silence, a stoic expression on his face even as blood gushes and splatters against his clothing.

     Shin Hoseok, a man of a few words and faces.

     But at the end of the day when his mission is finally complete. He gets to come back home where a certain someone always awaits his arrival with a bright smile. And Hoseok smiles back just as bright as he pulls the love of his life in his arms.

     “You’re covered in blood again…” Kihyun felt his belly churn at the smell of copper. “Is it yours?”

     “Nah, it’s from a guy who I can’t remember the name of,” Hoseok chuckles because Kihyun’s already leading him to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind them. “You know I hate it when you come home soaked in blood. They stain the floor you know,” Kihyun clicks his tongue in annoyance as he fills the bathtub with lukewarm water before helping Hoseok strip out of his attire.

     “Sorry, babe. I’m not a very clean killer,” Hoseok pouts apologetically as he slips in the bathtub, sighing in relief as the sore knots in his muscles loosens. Kihyun just sighs and strips out of his clothing as well before joining Hoseok in the tub where he is immediately pulled into loving arms.

     “Do I get a reward tonight?” Hoseok whispers in his ear expectantly, making Kihyun chuckle. “I don’t know,” he teases, running a finger down Hoseok’s chest, his hand dipping into the water and creeping dangerously close to Hoseok’s crotch. “Do you?”

     “I think I very much do,” Hoseok growls deeply and Kihyun once again chuckles. “Alright, since you came back home in one piece like you promised…but don’t go overboard like last time!! It’s not easy hiding a limp,” he complains as he snuggles a little closer to his lover who hugged him a little tighter.

     “I love you, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whispers, sincerity in his voice. It’s deep and it caressed Kihyun’s heart so gently. Kihyun traces Hoseok’s sharp jawline with his nose before kissing his jugular. “Love you too, Hoseok,” Kihyun was terrified at the thought of his boyfriend being a hitman. He didn’t like the thought of his sweet bunny going around killing people for money but he didn’t really have the right to say anything since it’s what Hoseok was already doing even before they met. And Hoseok told him before they started going out, explained to him what he did and that no matter what happens—he won’t let Kihyun get affected or hurt or dragged in any way in his job. It took Kihyun awhile to trust him, to actually trust the fact that Hoseok won’t risk him nor hurt him.

     They met at the club Kihyun worked in and the same club Hoseok happened to be holding a meeting with. You see, Hoseok never falls. He never lets anyone in so easily into his life let alone his heart that he swore he never had but when he saw that orange haired bartender behind the counter, serving drinks, he felt a little tug at his heartstrings and it scared him so much and nothing has scared him before, but it also made him so curious. Mission after mission, Hoseok would hold his meetups with clients in this club just so he can sneak a peek at the cute bartender who changed his hair color frequently.

     He had pink hair when Hoseok approached him with a first-time-in-his-life smile. “Oh, would you look at that! He smiles,” Kihyun had said with amusement, putting down the mug he was holding in his small palms. Hoseok questioned his statement as he sat on the bar stool. “You’re a regular here and yes, I did notice you looking at me all the time,” and Kihyun had laughed so beautifully when Hoseok’s cheeks bloomed a shade of red roses.

     “You looked so intimidating every time but then here you are,” Kihyun rested his cheek on his palms, leaning against the counter. “Smiling like you’re the most innocent being in the world,” and then Hoseok chuckles and leans against the counter too, their faces so dangerously close that Kihyun can smell the alcohol in his breath.

     “Sweetie, I can assure you that I’m not innocent,” there was a playful glint in Hoseok’s eyes as those words rolled off his tongue and into Kihyun’s mouth because their kissing suddenly. He wasn’t sure what had happened but Kihyun was gently caressing his cheek as they kiss so deeply. Hoseok lets himself fall, lets his defenses down, lets the walls around him shatter for the cute guy behind the counter. “A bad boy who smiles like that?” Kihyun breathes when they pulled away only to kiss again and again and again. “How deceiving,” he was biting Hoseok’s bottom lip before he pulled away completely this time with a little giggle and Hoseok felt the coldness in his heart melt.

     Ever since that day, Hoseok’s been smiling a lot more and Kihyun loved every bit of it even when said smile was dripping with murder. 


	10. Lethal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battle couple Kiho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mafia!Kiho being a romantically fluffy couple but lethal on the battlefield is such a good concept im cri

     As Kihyun slotted another magazine in his gun, Hoseok ducks just in time as a bullet shot through the wooden crate they were using as a cover. “Babe, I’m out,” Hoseok says, pulling the trigger of his gun and hearing it click emptily. “In my back pocket,” Kihyun says, already feeling Hoseok’s hand snake down the back of his pants. He felt Hoseok grab the spare magazine and the way he squeezed his ass. “Focus, you idiot,” Kihyun growls through gritted teeth, making Hoseok snicker as he slotted the magazine in his revolver. They then came out of their hiding spot, completely exposing themselves to every bullet ready to come their way but they were fast and skillful and with every pull of the trigger, they bring down a body to hell. Back to back on the battlefield, eyes locked on their target, fingers steady on the trigger—that was the kind of team they are in battle; lethal. They trust each other more than anyone, would kill and die for each other more than anything.

     But once all bodies have been killed and they were covered in the crimson red of their enemies, they fall into each other’s arms like the sweet couple they were.

     “How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my ass when I’m trying to shoot someone,” Kihyun scolds as he wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck. “But you looked too cute trying to bring down a man twice your tiny size,” Hoseok teases, his large palms holding Kihyun’s slim waist and swaying him gently from side to side.

     “Tiny?” Kihyun scoffs. “Baby, I can make you kneel and beg for mercy,” he threats in a low growl against Hoseok’s jawline but that only made Hoseok excited. “That sounds kinky, can we do that tonight?” and then Kihyun’s laughing with a roll of his eyes as he pulls away from his lover’s arms only to intertwine their hands together, the spaces in between their fingers slotting perfectly together like a magazine in his gun.

     “Maybe if you’re a good boy for the rest of this mission, I’ll reward you,” Kihyun winks, a playful glint playing in his eyes and Hoseok responds with a guttural growl. Kihyun always has tricks when it comes to making Hoseok behave especially if it includes Kihyun in a pretty pink skirt and lace undergarments.

     “Was I a good boy today?” Hoseok asks expectantly only to pout when Kihyun said no. “But, I killed all the baddies,” he gestures around them, proud of his kills. “You did good baby, but,” Kihyun taps on Hoseok’s nose. “I told you not to touch my ass.” he’s wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck again and Hoseok lifts him up this time, perching him on his hip.

     Hoseok nudges his nose under Kihyun’s chin and whines, something he does when he’s deprived of affection. Kihyun rolls his eyes before sighing. “Alright, but no cupping my ass for the rest of this mission or I swear to God I will shoot you!” he threatens but that only made Hoseok excited as he growls lowly, a teasing smirk on his face.

     Yes, they're quite a lethal couple.


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like Hoseok being jealous and overprotective of Kihyun D:

     Hoseok wasn’t sure when he got so protective around his lover but the sight of his Kihyun in the arms of one of their members, although friendly and no sign of intimacy, makes his blood boil. He’d strut over to the duo and yank Kihyun away. Of course, everyone would be used to Hoseok acting this way but sometimes it got to the point where they did it just to piss him off. Minhyuk, especially, would find it quite entertaining to have Hoseok nearly choking him to death when he kissed Kihyun’s cheek in front of him.

     Hoseok would wrap an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder, he’d make Kihyun sit between him and the wall when they all have to sit beside each other and he’d hover around him constantly as if some kind of guard dog ready to pounce on anyone who even dares to breathe the air around Kihyun.

     Kihyun thought it was unnecessary for Hoseok to be so jealous. They all live under one roof after all and it’s not like the members had any intention of actually attempting to steal him from Hoseok. But Hoseok was Hoseok and he’s childish sometimes and Kihyun would be lying if he didn’t think it was cute when Hoseok gets so worked up just because Kihyun stayed out late with Jooheon in the studio to record some songs but yes it does get incredibly wearying at some point so he had to remind Hoseok frequently that he loves him.

     Hoseok would sometimes leave marks on Kihyun’s body where it’s a bit too impossible to cover up. Like on his jawline and neck. The members themselves would scold Hoseok because what if the stylists saw it and they were too purple to pass as a usual mosquito bite. Kihyun would then have to make up an excuse like falling off a chair and hitting his jaw on the edge of a table.

     “Hoseok, look at me,” Kihyun sighs as he cups Hoseok’s cheeks in his small palms, forcing the latter to look at him. “I love you, only you, okay?” but Hoseok sulks harder as he turns away, yanking his face away from Kihyun’s palms. Hoseok had caught Kihyun asleep beside Hyungwon that morning and had been sulking ever since even after threatening to scare Hyungwon so badly he won’t be able to sleep anymore. Kihyun and Hyungwon were sitting on the couch, watching whatever was on the television and they fell asleep due to the lack of interest. It wasn’t like he just walked up to him and cuddled beside him.

     “Bunny,” Kihyun calls, knowing Hoseok has a weakness for pet names. “Seokie,” he tries again and this time Hoseok turns to look at him. Kihyun cups his cheeks again, his thumbs brushing under Hoseok’s eyes. “Love you,” he whispers in the most sincere, sweetest and angelic voice he can and this had Hoseok practically melting because they both know he’s a sucker for Kihyun’s sweet voice.

       
Hoseok sighs and he eventually moves to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s slim waist, pressing his nose to the side his beautiful face. “Love you too,” he says against his skin. “I know,” Kihyun giggles fondly. Of course, he knows and Hoseok needs to know he loves him just as much too.


	12. Home In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok falls in Kihyun's arms at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft Hoseok D,:

     The day was expectantly long and tiring but he was so glad to be finally home. His body was screaming and his muscles were heavy with the weight of stress and having to overwork every day. All he wanted to do was faint, fall limp against the floor and sleep until another day forces him awake and pushes him to work past his limits.

     Stumbling as he toes off his shoes, Hoseok pads to the bedroom where his lover was quietly reading a book dressed in Hoseok’s oversized sweater. The sight of his sweet Kihyunnie looking so comfortable and small was enough to give Hoseok a tiny ounce of energy but of course, he’s still drained and wants nothing more than to rest and Kihyun’s arms look so inviting at the moment from the way they opened and gestured for him to come closer—his book closed and lying forgotten on the bedside table.

     Hoseok stripped off his constricting office clothes and heaves out a heavy sigh of relief. He lazily slips into a pair of plain grey sweatpants, leaving his upper body bare, before hopping on the bed and letting his body fall. He falls in Kihyun’s arms, his head on Kihyun’s chest, his bigger and broader self tucked under Kihyun’s chin and Kihyun’s arms wrap around him lovingly, protectively.

     “My poor baby,” Kihyun coos softly as he gently rakes his fingers through Hoseok’s locks. He hears Hoseok let out a relaxed sigh before he’s shifting in his arms, propping himself up on his elbows. “Kiss?” he demands, lips puckering with a small pout and Kihyun chuckles because he can never say no to kissing Hoseok especially when he’s tired and exhausted like this.

     Kihyun cups Hoseok’s cheeks in his palms, thumbs brushing over the dark circles under his eyes before connecting their lips in a sweet, slow yet passionate kiss. It was enough to suck out the worry and stress out of Hoseok’s body as he succumbs to Kihyun’s lips alone. Kihyun seems to have the power over him, the power to drain every ounce of negative energy until Hoseok feels nothing but relaxation as he falls into a state of pure bliss.

     “Are you hungry? I can cook your favorite ramen,” Kihyun asks after pulling away from the kiss and Hoseok is tucked back under his chin. “You’re so good to me, Kihyunnie, but I think I just want to sleep, thank you though,”

     Kihyun’s back to stroking his hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Alright, baby sleep well,” slowly, Kihyun starts to drift off as well, feeling absolutely content with his giant bunny looking so peaceful in his arms.


	13. Accidents Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok getting into a car crush.

     Kihyun had dropped whatever he was doing when he got the call. His heart raced painfully in his chest while Hyunwoo drives to the said hospital. He prayed that he was alright and that he was still breathing but just the thought of his Hoseok getting into a serious car accident was enough for his chest to constrict painfully. They said that a truck sped through the red light and collided with Hoseok’s car as well as a few others. Hoseok’s car was crushed underneath the heavy vehicle and was the most damaged out of the rest that only sustained dents and damaged headlights and bumpers.

     When they arrived at the hospital, Kihyun did not wait for Hyunwoo and just ran to the front desk, demanding a ward number to which he was given with a shocked expression.

     A doctor was standing outside of Hoseok’s ward with a clipboard while a couple of nurses went in and out of the room. “C–Can I see him? Is he okay?” he asks, trying to peek at the clipboard. The doctor looks at him before humming, tapping the pen against his chin as he scans the details written on the clipboard. “Mr. Shin sustained major injuries. He dislocated his left shoulder and broke the bones on both his calves and on his collarbone. But he is alive and awake,” he says, putting a supportive hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “He’s very lucky to survive. His car was completely crushed,” the doctor pats his back and moves away to let him into the ward.

     The moment Kihyun saw Hoseok on the hospital bed with his legs and arm in a cast he couldn’t help but break down in tears as he runs to him. Hoseok lets out a pained groan when Kihyun hugs him briefly yet tightly. “You idiot!” Kihyun cries. “I told you to drive safe, didn’t I?”

     “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time,” Hoseok promises although it wasn’t his fault because the light on his lane was green but he knew better than to talk back when Kihyun’s crying like this.

     Kihyun sat on the edge of the hospital bed, making sure not to nudge Hoseok’s cast. “You look like shit,” he sobs as he caresses Hoseok’s bruised cheek. His bottom lip was cut and his right eye was swollen. “I’m still as handsome as ever,” Hoseok grins and Kihyun lets out a choked chuckle, leaning over to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips.   
This wasn’t the first time someone had called him because Hoseok got into an accident but he will never get used to it. Seeing the man he loves get hurt was just too painful to see and he wanted nothing more than to cover his eyes and refuse to look at Hoseok in this state.

     “Baby, I’ll be alright,” Hoseok tells him, knowing what Kihyun was thinking. “The doctor said I didn’t damage any internal organs so once they made sure I’m capable of using a wheelchair, I can get out of here,”

     Kihyun nods and sobs again, taking Hoseok’s good arm and hugging it because that’s the only part of him he can hug without hurting him. Hoseok coos softly and presses the back of his fingers against Kihyun’s tear-stained cheek.


	14. My Werewolf Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok reveals to Kihyun his not-so-human side.

     Kihyun was in a state of shock when his boyfriend of three years stood in front of him with a pair of raven black dog ears and a large midnight tail swaying behind him. He had canine fangs and his nails were longer and sharper than usual. But Kihyun also noticed that sad, shameful expression he had as he looked down, trying to avoid Kihyun’s eyes.

     “I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore,” Hoseok dips his head lower and makes a move to turn around and walk away but before he can, Kihyun reaches out and grabs his wrist forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Kihyun saw clearly how beautiful Hoseok’s eye was in this form; glowing red with a dash of gold that seemed to sparkle and lure Kihyun into a state of trance.

     “What’re you talking about?” Kihyun chokes on a laugh as he cups Hoseok’s cheeks in his palms. He’s warm—so warm that Kihyun had a sudden urge to snuggle with him. Maybe he’ll do that tonight. “I’m not breaking up with you just because you hid the fact that you’re a mythical creature from me for years,” there was a sarcastic tone in his voice but he laughs after that and he pecks the tip of Hoseok’s nose. “I still love you, I always had and I always will,”

     “Even if I look like this?” Hoseok gestures towards himself, his wolf ears flopping against the crown of his head and Kihyun thought it was adorable. “As long as you’re still you, I don’t care what you look like,” Kihyun admits, a bashful smile on his face when Hoseok pulls him in his arms and hugs him tight. Kihyun happily hugs him back, content as he snuggles against Hoseok’s larger frame. He feels so small and safe locked in his arms – it almost as if he was made to fit in Hoseok’s arms.


End file.
